<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>缘分 by honeypressed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508944">缘分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed'>honeypressed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Words (beautiful you) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines, Red String of Fate, Strangers to Lovers, Time Loop, barista!minho, like multiple meet-cutes, that kind of spoils but hehe, well he's flirty after meeting minho for like four times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung meets Lee Minho once. </p><p>Twice. </p><p>Three times. </p><p>And again, and again, and again, until fate is satisfied with how they have met, because they are meant to meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Words (beautiful you) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>缘分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>third fill for minsungbingo~~~ for the tropes "time loop" and "strangers to lovers"!!!!!! </p><p>really hope no one is tired of me updating because i have a Goal and No Impulse Control. + kind of nervous about this fic because of the time loop aspect hhhh its definitely something i have Never tried before so i hope it comes off well? and easy to interpret hhh ANYWAY i would also recommend you listen to any serotonin-inducing song you have, or even listen to "iced americano" that minsung wrote for two kids song!! this fic would be called iced americano if it wasnt that it belongs to the BWBY series so,,,</p><p>i hope you enjoy this little fic, as always &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://chinese.stackexchange.com/questions/989/whats-the-meaning-of-%E7%BC%98%E5%88%86-in-english">缘分</a>
</p><p>
  <em>the "binding force" that links two persons together in any relationship</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Meet you where?” Jisung asks as he waits for the traffic light to turn green so he can safely cross the road. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The little cafe on the corner, it’s called Life in a Cup. I’m sitting inside, so just find me when you get here!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! See you, hyung,” Jisung says, then hangs up on Chan. </p><p> </p><p>For it being a relatively new coffee shop, Jisung finds the place rather easily. It’s really not that hard to find it when there are flowers spilling out of hanging pots in the front of the shop, and Jisung has to stop and smile at the flowers for a little while, taking in the name of the shop as well. </p><p> </p><p><em> Life in a Cup</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The door of the coffee shop tinkles lightly when he opens it, the result of a little bell that he didn't see when he first arrived. Immediately, the scent of freshly-brewed coffee and pastries hit him and he can't help but smile. These are some of his favourite scents, and he hopes the coffee here tastes as good as it smells - he'd certainly come back here for another coffee if it was good. </p><p> </p><p>He waves to Chan, who's sitting near the windows, then makes his way to the counter, joining the end of a relatively short line. Squinting at the menu board behind the counter, there are many types of drinks the shop serves but Jisung decided he'll settle on his favourite - an iced americano. It's simple and he knows just if their iced americanos are good the rest of their coffees will be just as good. It's an entirely foolproof plan. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, it's his turn and he rehearses the order in his head even if it's just for a simple iced americano. He really does lose his words at the oddest of times. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, how can I help you?" The barista says, and - <em> oh</em>, the barista is really cute. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung puts that thought out of his mind for the moment. "Can I get an iced americano? Thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure! What size do you want that in?" The barista asks, hand hovering between the plastic cups and he looks at Jisung while he does so. </p><p> </p><p>"Um… I'll go for a large then," Jisung says a beat later after registering the sweetness of the barista's voice. </p><p> </p><p>"That'll be 4,000 won… thank you! Can I get your name as well?" </p><p> </p><p>"Han," Jisung says, then takes his change and receipt. "Thanks!" He moves to the side after the barista smiles at him and looks back. There is no one in the queue after him, and only the sounds of the coffee press fill the silence at the counter. It's such a pleasing scent that Jisung thinks he'll come back here either way to just soak in the atmosphere or do a little work. </p><p> </p><p>No wonder Chan likes this place. </p><p> </p><p>The people before him seem to be regulars, ordering specialty coffees rather than normal ones. He doesn't quite catch the names of the drinks but he does know that some of the drinks are coloured prettily and some others have whipped cream or syrups drizzled on top. Then - his name is called. </p><p> </p><p>"Iced americano for Han-ssi!" The barista that served him calls, and Jisung quickly steps forward. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," He says again, grabbing his drink and straw. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like a napkin?" The barista asks, friendliness in his eyes and voice. </p><p> </p><p>"That'd be great… thanks again!" Then Jisung hurries over to Chan, doesn't want to keep him waiting any longer than he already has. There's a strange, nagging feeling in the back of his head like he's forgotten something, or missed doing something, but he shakes that out of his mind to think about later. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As he makes his way to the corner coffee shop that Chan had told him to meet at, he can’t help but feel like he’s taken this path before. The flowers spilling out of the hanging pots in front of the coffee shop are oddly familiar, he muses as he makes his way closer to the shop. Maybe he's seen them somewhere else before or something, he thinks to himself, then opens the door to the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, the bell chime of the shop is also strangely familiar… Jisung puts it out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of fresh coffee and pastries is always such a pleasure to Jisung, and he basks in it as he joins the end of a queue, maybe three or four people long. Chan waves to him from a table near the windows, and he waves back, hopes that the queue won't take too long to get to him - Chan's already been waiting for him for a while. </p><p> </p><p>As he had hoped, the queue moves along pretty quickly. Jisung doesn't glance at the menu board, mind oddly set on wanting an iced americano… still, maybe he'll come back another time to try some of the specialty drinks in their splendid colours and scents. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, how can I help you?" The barista asks, and Jisung jolts a bit unexpectedly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh - can I have an iced americano please?" The barista looks so cute, he thinks, but then abandons that thought before he can make a fool of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! What size would you like that in?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go for a large," Jisung says, watching the barista pick out the tallest of the plastic cups. </p><p> </p><p>"Name, please?" The barista asks once more, marker pen hovering over the plastic once he's scribbled down something on the sides. </p><p> </p><p>"Han," Jisung says, and takes his wallet out. </p><p> </p><p>"That'll be 4,000 won… thank you!" The barista hands him his change and receipt, then gives him a smile before leaving to go some orders. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung moves away from the counter to the pickup station, fiddling with his phone when he's actually looking at what the other customers have ordered. It's strange how it feels like he's experienced this before - maybe he's been to a similar coffee shop somewhere else, he decides, and focuses on the baristas that are busy preparing drinks instead. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands move so fluently at their expertise, accompanied by the sounds of the coffee press and milk steamer. Mugs of hot coffee with latte art are served, and cups of iced drinks piled high with whipped cream and syrups are called out for. Finally - it's his drink, and the plainness of the iced americano stands out among the other specialty drinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Iced americano for Han-ssi!" The barista that just served him calls out, and Jisung steps forward to collect it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Jisung says, grabbing the cup but finding his feet unwilling to leave the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the only one that has ordered something plain in the past hour," The barista says, laughing a little. "My coworker would like to thank you for getting something easier to prepare."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughs, and his feet keep him grounded. "Really? Well, it looks like the shop has a lot of specialty drinks, so don't count on me to order another iced americano the next time I come." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll look forward to that, Han-ssi," The barista says, smiling, then returns to the coffee press. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung leaves too, makes his way towards Chan, looking at the cup in his hand. It's just a plastic cup with his name and order written on it, but he can't help but feel like something is missing. He clears his mind when he sits down, and takes a sip of the coffee. </p><p> </p><p>It's really good coffee. He'll definitely be returning to the shop again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jisung stops outside the coffee shop that Chan asked to meet him at. He frowns up at the flowers that are spilling out of the hanging pots - not because they're ugly, no, they're gorgeous, but because he feels like he's seen these flowers before. The yellow and white flowers, tiny little blooms that hang out like vines from the pots… Jisung enters the coffee shop before he gets into his head trying to remember where he's seen these flowers before. </p><p> </p><p>The tinkle of the doorbell as he enters makes him a jump a little. Sure, he wasn't expecting that at all but he also can't help but feel like he has heard this <em> exact </em> tune before. Odd. Maybe he's actually visited this coffee shop before without realising it? </p><p> </p><p>Jisung joins the end of a short queue and takes in the atmosphere of the shop. There aren't many people sitting down inside the shop, but the scent of fresh coffee and pastries permeate through the air and creates a warmth to the shop. He'd definitely like to come here to work or something if the coffee is good - maybe that's why Chan asked him to meet here? </p><p> </p><p>And speaking of Chan - he looks around for Chan and finds him sitting near the windows. He waves at Chan, feeling like he's done this hundreds of times before, then turns back to the queue, squinting up at the menu board because he's forgotten his glasses at home. </p><p> </p><p><em>There are so many specialities… </em> Jisung thinks to himself, but he thinks he'll forgo all of them this time to try a plain iced americano. His favourite, and he's sure that if their iced americano is good, all of their other coffees will be good as well. It's his turn before he knows it, and he steps up to the counter, waiting for the barista to come back. </p><p> </p><p>And when the barista does - Jisung can't help but feel like he's seen the barista before. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, how can I help you today?" Even his voice sounds familiar. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get a large iced americano please?" He watches the barista pick out a plastic cup and write his order down on the cup - and then the barista seems to move to start writing his name, the consonant for his surname starting to appear before the barista looks up, seemingly a little flustered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sorry - can I get your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's Han," Jisung says, and doesn't deign to question how the barista seems to already know his surname despite not having said anything previously. He feels like he knows the answer to that already.</p><p> </p><p>"That'll be 4,000 won," The barista says, setting the cup aside and typing his order into the register. "Thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Jisung replies, and moves over to the pickup station. It feels so strange - it's like his feet know where to go. He is <em> sure </em>he has never been to this coffee shop before - he would remember a barista as cute as the one that has just served him. </p><p> </p><p>And like he knows what's about to happen, he watches as the baristas serve a latte and two specialty drinks, one pink and the other topped with whipped cream and syrup. Before the barista can call him, he approaches the counter and takes his cup from the cute barista who smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good timing," The barista says with a little laugh, handing him a straw and a napkin. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, an iced americano is kind of hard to miss among the other drinks, it’s a little plain," Jisung says, laughs along with the barista. "Would you recommend to me any of your speciality drinks?" </p><p> </p><p>"Planning on coming back next time? Well… if you like iced americanos but you want a twist, you can try our flavoured cold brews! The vanilla sweet cream is pretty popular, but you can check out our whole range online," The barista says, gestures towards a framed poster on the counter that displays both a QR code and a website link. </p><p> </p><p>"I definitely will," Jisung says, quickly types the website link into Naver with one hand as he sips at his americano. "Thank you, hopefully I'll see you around?" </p><p> </p><p>"Me too," The barista says, smiling sweetly before he disappears into the back of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung can't get that one smile out of his mind. It's like it's implanted itself in his memory, and he wants to see <em> more </em> , wants to see the barista smile that that again and again. Slowly, he makes his way over to Chan, the bitter flavour of the coffee bursting over his tongue - maybe the barista <em> is </em> right and he might like one of the flavoured cold brews. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, took you long enough," Chan says when Jisung sits down opposite him. "You got an americano?"</p><p> </p><p>"A really good americano," Jisung corrects, setting his plastic cup down. Before he can say anything about the lyrics that he has prepared though, his eyes catch sight of the writing on his cup. </p><p> </p><p><em> Han</em>, the handwriting says in dark indelible ink. But there is more. <em> Have a nice day :) </em>is scribbled onto the bottom of the cup, like the person writing it was shy about it. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looks up at the serving counter again. The cute barista is no longer serving customers. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, hyung."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Yeah, meet me at 'Life in a Cup', it's the one - </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"- the one with the flower pots on the corner lot, right?" Jisung says, staring at the coffee shop he's currently standing in front of. "I'm here, I'll just get a drink then sit with you." He hangs up on Chan and tries to place the strange feeling he gets when he looks at the yellow and white flowers. </p><p> </p><p>It's almost like he's seen these exact flowers in their exact flower pots before, even though he's very sure he's never been to this particular coffee shop before. </p><p> </p><p>Putting the strange feeling behind him, he opens the door of the coffee shop - and the sound of the bell as he walks through immediately brings the strange feeling back again. </p><p> </p><p>It kind of feels like déjà-vu. </p><p> </p><p>He waves at Chan who's sitting near the windows, then waits in line at the very end of a rather short queue. He hasn’t brought his glasses with him so instead he searches for the name of the coffee shop on Naver, hopes that they have an online menu so he can actually look at their items and not squint at the menu board then still not be able to make out what the hell they're offering. </p><p> </p><p>It seems like he's in luck - there's a perfectly laid out online menu for him to peruse through.<em> Specialty coffees, frappes, flavoured cold brews</em>… Most of the items seem catered to very specific tastes, and Jisung isn't quite too sure if he wants to be experimental today. Perhaps he'll ask for recommendation from the barista? Or what if the barista has different tastes from him? </p><p> </p><p>No - an iced americano today it is! Maybe he will still get a recommendation from the barista, but for next time. Besides, he also wants to know if the coffee at this place is good, so an iced americano will do him well. </p><p> </p><p>It's perfect timing that as he makes up his mind, it's his turn to order. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, how can I help you?" The barista asks, smiling, and Jisung <em> swears </em> he's seen this exact smile before. The crinkle of the eye and crease of the corner of the mouth… he places his order. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get a large iced americano please?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing! Can I also get your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"For Han, please."</p><p> </p><p>"That will be 4,000 won… thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>As the barista gets his change and receipt, Jisung turns around to check if there's a line behind him - no one. perfect. </p><p> </p><p>"Here's your change and receipt!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! Also - I was wondering if you could recommend anything from the menu for me? It's my first time here and I don't really know what's good," Jisung says as he keeps his change. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," The barista says, and Jisung can't help but think he's <em> so fucking cute</em>. "Do you prefer sweeter drinks? A lot of the drinks we serve are quite sweet." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind," Jisung says, unconsciously leans against the serving counter. "I like sweetness, but maybe not something too overpowering?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," The barista starts, and for a moment Jisung thinks he knows what he'll say, "I think you could go for one of our flavoured cold brews? The base is plain coffee and it's the cream on top that gives the flavour so the sweetness isn't as overpowering as the blended drinks." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He knew that the barista was going to suggest the flavoured cold brews.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I'll take you up on that next time! Would you suggest the… vanilla sweet cream cold brew?" </p><p> </p><p>The barista laughs at that, eyebrows quirking up in surprise; the sound is so unexpected that Jisung can't help but smile along too, suddenly enamoured with the laughter. "I was going to say that! A lot of customers like that particular cold brew, so I think it'll be suitable for you as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll definitely try that when I come next time," Jisung says, and it's just a few words away from being a promise. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll look forward to your visit then," The barista says, smiling sweetly. Jisung wonders which would be sweeter - the cold brew or this barista's smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung moves then, picks up his cup of coffee and goes to sit with Chan. There is a <em> have a nice day :) </em>scribbled in the middle of his cup, and he smiles to himself as he sits down. </p><p> </p><p>He'll definitely have to come back - for both reasons. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chan didn't need to tell him where the coffee shop was - he just <em> knew</em>. Which was strange, considering the fact that he had never been to this particular coffee shop before, and should not be so familiar with it. Or maybe he had been here before but just forgot? </p><p> </p><p>Jisung frowns at the flowers spilling out from the hanging pots and feels like he's done the exact same thing before. Several times. And when he enters the coffee shop, the little bell chime also feels strangely familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Did he dream about this or something? Everything feels so strange - he knows where Chan is without even looking for him. Chan is right there, sitting at a table by the windows, and Jisung waves at him before joining the end of what he knows will be a short queue.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't bring his glasses, but he doesn't look for the menu of the coffee shop online as well. He had been toying with the idea of buying an iced americano, but he suddenly doesn't feel like it anymore. He wants - something sweeter. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he'll squint up at the menu board, he takes far too long deciphering the words on the board that by the time it's his turn to order, he still hasn't figured out what he wants yet. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" The barista says uncertainty, and Jisung jumps a little, feels his cheeks flush. "Can I help you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sorry - I was looking at your menu but… would you recommend me anything?" Jisung asks in a sudden rush of confidence that he has no idea where it came from. </p><p> </p><p>"You want a recommendation?" The barista asks, laughing a little. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, do you have any preference for drinks or sweetness? If you want something sweet I'd recommend the blended drinks but if not, try the cold brews." </p><p> </p><p>"Cold brew, huh? Well… I'll go for a vanilla sweet cream cold brew then! That sounds pretty nice."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great choice! There are a lot of customers who like that cold brew… what size do you want that in?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have a large, please." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright - a large vanilla cold brew for…?" The barista trails off as he looks up at Jisung, and Jisung's tongue ties itself for a half a second. </p><p> </p><p>"For… Jisung," He says. "Thank you!" He doesn't quite know why he gave his name; usually he gives his surname and leaves it at that, but this time… it was as if he was acting out of a bigger force for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head just a little and hands over the 4,200 won that the barista asks for. </p><p> </p><p>"Here's your receipt and change, thank you!" The barista says. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Jisung says, begins to walk away but then something shiny catches his eye - it's a name tag. Had the barista always worn that name tag? It seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Thank you, Minho-ssi," He says, mouth getting the better of him, then realises what he just said. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, curiously, the barista doesn't look shocked. Instead, the barista smiles and nods. "You're welcome, Jisung-ssi," He says, and moves to prepare some of the drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's feet feel like they're glued to the ground, but he somehow still manages to move towards the pickup station, staring at the pickup counter blankly. </p><p> </p><p><em> Minho. Minho. Minho. </em> The name revolves around his head like the one loop of a song that he can't forget nor move on from, and he can't help but feel like it's taken far too long for him to even get the barista's name, even though he's only met the barista for what's must be five minutes. <em> Minho. </em>The name sounds so nice inside his head, and he tries not to practice how it would sound off his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"Vanilla cold brew for Jisung-ssi!" Minho calls, and Jisung snaps out of his reverie, collects the cup and straw that Minho hands to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you like it," Minho says, smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I will," Jisung returns. "What's your favourite drink here then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been through the whole menu," Minho says, leaning in to whisper to him like it's a secret, "but there are only a few things I really like. One of them is that cold brew," He says, nodding at the cup in his hands. "I also like the iced americano and the dalgona latte."</p><p> </p><p>"I like iced americanos too!" Jisung says, jabs his straw through the plastic covering of the coffee cup. "But what do you mean by the dalgona latte?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honeycomb, milk and coffee," Minho says in a conspiratorial whisper. "If you come on a Thursday afternoon, I have a coworker who makes the <em> best </em> dalgona lattes. I <em> guarantee </em> you, it's worth the 5,600 won that it costs."</p><p> </p><p>"Does your honeycomb have gold?" Jisung asks, laughing. "But sure, I'll come back on a Thursday afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll look out for you," Minho says, grinning and straightening up again. "Drink your cold brew before all the ice melts!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Jisung says, then takes light steps towards Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Ooh - what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Vanilla cold brew," Jisung replies, dropping into a seat opposite Chan. "The barista recommended it to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Chan smiles at him. "Oh, you asked for a recommendation, did you?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung throws the slightly wet napkin at him. "Shut up! And… the barista is really cute, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ask for his number then," Chan says, like Jisung can just march back up to the counter and ask for Minho's number without stuttering all over himself like a fool. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming back on Thursday," Jisung admits, takes a sip of his drink. "He said the dalgona latte is really good so I'll try it then." </p><p> </p><p>Chan rolls his eyes playfully, but Jisung only focuses on how the sweetness of the vanilla cream blunts the edge of the bitter coffee. It's nice. Really nice. </p><p> </p><p>So he <em> does </em> share similar tastes with the cute barista called Minho after all. He’s just about to start working on Chan with his ideas about lyrics for the next song Chan is producing when he sees the scribbled message on his coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is not too sweet, but I think you’re pretty sweet :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needs to come back on Thursday afternoon, immediately. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jisung searches for the name of the coffee shop on Naver as he makes his way down the street. Chan had only texted him the name of the coffee shop, but Jisung told him he knew where it was - even if he had never been before. Or maybe he <em> had </em> visited before but forgotten about it amidst the hustle and bustle of daily life. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, the way to the coffee shop feels both strange and familiar at the same time, and he glares at the yellow and white flowers for a couple seconds when he arrives outside the coffee shop. He's <em> definitely </em> seen these exact same flowers in these exact same pots before, and it's slightly irritating because he can't place where he's seen them before. </p><p> </p><p>And when he walks into the shop - the tinkle of the damn doorbell - that sounds so familiar as well. He <em> knows </em> he's heard this tune before. He is <em> sure </em> of that<em>. </em>He also knows that he'll find Chan sitting near the window and that there will be four people ahead of him in the queue and… nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>His déjà-vu stops there. He blinks a couple of times, then shakes the strange feelings out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Thanking himself for remembering to wear his glasses, he studies the menu board above the serving counter and tries to settle on something. He would get an iced americano, but some of the drinks on the menu sound <em> really </em> good - the vanilla cold brew and the dalgona coffee both sound really good. He wonders if the barista would help him pick… </p><p> </p><p>Before he knows it, it's his turn to order - and his déjà-vu returns. He knows this face. He knows it, <em> he knows it</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, how can I help you today?" The barista asks, smiling, and Jisung's eyes drop down to the barista's name tag. </p><p> </p><p>"It's my first time here," Jisung says instead, the words somehow flowing out from somewhere inside his chest. "And I can't really decide between the vanilla cold brew or the dalgona latte. Could you help me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well," The barista starts, "if you want a really good dalgona latte I suggest coming on a Thursday afternoon! I have a coworker who does that really well, but it's up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll hold you to it," Jisung says, "I'll have the vanilla cold brew then." </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want that in a large?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll be 4,200 won, please…” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hands over his money and waits for the barista to give him back his change and receipt. He’s about to walk away, assuming that the conversation is over when the barista calls him back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh - sorry, but I forgot to take your name,” The barista says, and Jisung can just barely make out the little flush of embarrassment across his cheeks. <em> Cute</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung,” He says, and doesn’t stop to wonder why he just gave this barista his name and not his surname. “Do you forget to take the names of the other customers too?” He asks, smiling and returning to the serving counter again, deciding that he can spend some time with this cute barista. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” The barista says, and his words make his lips form a natural pout. Jisung tries not to let that affect him too visibly. “I don’t know, I just thought I’ve seen you from somewhere before… don’t mind me,” The barista adds hastily at the end of his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we’ve met,” Jisung says, smiling, and feels a sudden rush of confidence again. “I would remember if I met someone as cute as you… Minho-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always flirt with the baristas you meet then, Jisung-ssi?” Minho asks, laughing. “That doesn’t seem quite promising for what I’m about to do next.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to give you my number since you’re cute too, but I think maybe not if you flirt with all the baristas you see like this,” Minho says, smiling. His pen hovers over Jisung’s cup. </p><p> </p><p>“I usually don’t even give baristas my name,” Jisung admits, “I don’t really know why I gave you my name. But - if I can make you trust me more, I’ll give you my number instead. You can contact me any time you want!” </p><p> </p><p>Minho stops at that, looks at Jisung with wide eyes and his mouth just parted slightly. “You would?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jisung says, smiling at Minho’s expression. “Here - before anyone else sees,” He adds, and scribbles his number down carefully on a napkin with the marker Minho gives him, making sure to form all the digits correctly so Minho gets his number right. “My name’s Jisung, but you know that already.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung who gave me his number, ordered a vanilla cold brew and is possibly coming back on a Thursday afternoon for a dalgona latte,” Minho says, taking the napkin and tucking it into his pocket meticulously. “I think I’ll contact you before that Thursday afternoon.” </p><p> </p><p>“You would? I’m honoured,” Jisung says, goes to laugh but then he catches Minho’s eyes, and suddenly the laughter fades away, and he feels like something is tugging him towards Minho, closer than they can be with a counter top separating them. He’s about to open his mouth, say something to break the heavy atmosphere between them and then -</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the world around them melts away into monochrome, and they both see the colour drain from each other. Jisung doesn’t even have time to start panicking about what’s happening before there is a length of red string unravelling in the space between their chests, and it grows, goes into their chests and linking them together until colour starts spreading from their chests. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung can’t believe his eyes. What the hell is going on?! </p><p> </p><p>He feels frozen, unable to move any part of his body. He just watches, eyes glued to the red string that’s vibrating steadily, and then the string draws itself out of his chest, moves… to his right pinkie. The red thread loops around his finger several times, ties itself into a neat knot, and starts thrumming again. Unable to help himself, Jisung follows the thrum of the red string, wanting to see where it leads to - and it leads to another hand. </p><p> </p><p>The other end of the red string, tied around a pinkie just as neatly as it is on his - the pinkie that belongs to Minho, the cute barista whom he just gave his number to. Minho, who is on the other end of this red string that has appeared out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Minho is - Minho is his - ? </p><p> </p><p>Everything glows a bright white. Jisung closes his eyes out of instinct. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Someone says loudly, and Jisung opens his eyes again. “We ran out of power for a moment, but I’m not too sure why. I apologise for the convenience,” The person says again, presumably the manager. </p><p> </p><p>“That was weird,” Minho comments as he passes Jisung his vanilla cold brew, “I feel like I’ve blanked out…” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Jisung says, accepts the drink gratefully. “But I’ll see you again on Thursday afternoon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Even sooner,” Minho says, and when he smiles, it’s almost a promise. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Six months later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it was so weird meeting you,” Jisung says offhandedly. They’re cooped up in his apartment today, kept in by the rain - they had planned to go watch a movie or something, but now that’s out of the plans. It’s not like they’re <em> complaining</em>, because they still get to spend time together, and in the comfort of home to add to it. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Minho murmurs sleepily, blankets tucked up around them as they lean close together. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean - it felt like I had already met you multiple times before,” Jisung says, turns his head to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Minho’s mouth. “It felt like our meeting was planned.” </p><p> </p><p>“You say the sweetest things,” Minho sighs, sits up a bit so he can cup Jisung’s cheek. “But I know what you mean. Meeting you… felt right.” That’s about as much as he can say without sounding too much like he thinks about their meeting a lot. Sometimes he has dreams of red strings around their pinkies and when he wakes up, in the fleeting moment between slumber and wakefulness, he thinks he sees the deep red of the string an inch long, between their hands that lay just side by side, thrumming to the beat of their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“We were supposed to meet,” Jisung whispers, and it’s only for Minho’s ears to hear. Not the earth. Not the heavens. Not fate. </p><p> </p><p>“We were,” Minho says, voice just barely above his breathing, and then he leans in to kiss Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes are both closed. They do not see the red string flash brightly between their intertwined hands for a moment, red still as deep as the day they were destined to be. They were meant to meet, and meant to stay.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!! i couldnt help myself by adding that little magical realism at the end,,, + minsung soulmates with the red string of fate ahhh i think it suits them quite well!!! </p><p>and ik i mentioned at the start i was nervous about the time loops thing because like, its basically minsung meeting in the same situation over and over again several times HHHHH i planned for them to meet more times but then the conversation and scene between them would be quite dry so i cut it down a bit!! ahhh i hope that it didnt feel boring!!! </p><p>also just wanted to talk briefly about the concept of 缘分 (yuán fèn) and 有缘 (you yuan)!! the first 缘分 is more commonly used between lovers in the modern century as in that they are dated to meet. the second 有缘 is usually used between friends, as in the friends have good coincidence (?) like they always happen to meet! 缘分 is also strongly associated with the red string of fate, which is the eastern equivalent of soulmates :DD </p><p>anyway!!!! here is my <a href="https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/">Twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>